


Hi High

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line getting high??, M/M, Making Out, Smoking, i guess this does not qualify as underage smoking anymore?, i still cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Donghyuck smells like vanilla, mango and pot. Jeno likes it.





	Hi High

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my docs forever before i decided to actually do something. Anyways don't hate me i suck at writing kissing and i've never smoked in my life so don't expect too much from this.
> 
> also not proof read cause i'm quirky like that hihihi and im sorry if the spacing looks weird? it looks weird for me anyways

Jeno was late and on top of that, he didn’t have time to go back to his dorm to shower or even brush his teeth. So now he was rushing to Mark’s room on the other side of campus while he probably smelled of coffee and had a stinky breath. Nice. Especially considering the fact that Mark had texted him to bring his secret stash of booze  _ and  _ the cheap weed he had bought from some random plug Mark had mentioned once. It was almost the end of the semester and he knew what was going to happen tonight, Mark’s parties had been the same since grade  _ 10 _ .

 

He was supposed to be there at 7 PM, but his shift ended at 7:30 because Doyoung kept him at the coffee shop for overtime. Going back to his dorm would mean wasting another 20 minutes of his time and then another 30 to shower and get everything ready. At this rate, he would only get to Mark’s room at around 9. That wouldn’t make a good impression on whoever Mark had invited over. So instead of showering, Jeno simply grabbed the two bottles he had left on his shelf along with the small Ziploc bag. If he couldn’t make a good impression physically, he would at least be bringing  _ something  _ interesting.

 

Jeno knew Mark and Jaemin would be there tonight because the two had been attached at the hips since the latter started university. Jeno was pretty sure they actually lived together, as in, shared the  _ one _ bed in the  _ single  _ dorm room Mark had on the east side of campus. Renjun would probably be there, simply because there was no way he had anything better to do on a Friday night, 3 weeks before finals except studying. Hopefully, Mark and Jaemin had managed to snatch him for the night.

 

Jeno was about 10 minutes away from the dormitory when he fished into his pocket to see if he had any gum left and he sighed when he realized there was nothing but a receipt from the café and some random number a girl left him while he was working his shift earlier. Hopefully, Mark would let him crack into the bottles the moment he would get there, but Jeno knew he was stingy and hated latecomers so Mark would probably punish him by forbidding him to drink his own alcohol.

 

Jeno was suddenly halted by a guy wearing a pastel pink hoodie. He couldn’t see his face and the only thing he could tell was that Jeno was at least 2 inches taller. His voice matched his soft look.

 

“Do you have fire?” The request was unexpected coming from such a sweet looking guy, especially one wearing a  _ pastel  _ pink hoodie, but Jeno wasn’t one to judge and he still handed him his cheap dollar store black bic.

 

Jeno used the opportunity to ask for what he needed the most, “Do you happen to have gum? Or like a mint? Or anything so I don’t stink?”

 

The guy lit up his cigarette - thank god it wasn’t a joint or he could get expelled for smoking on campus - before reaching in his pocket, “Here.”

Jeno was then handed a piece of gum, thankfully wrapped, and before he could thank the guy, he realized he was now standing alone on the path to the dorms. He wondered for a moment if he had just dreamed about what had happened, but the gum in his hand was a clear indication that it wasn’t just a lucid dream.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Despite not understanding what just happened, he still made his way to Mark’s dorm so he wouldn’t be even later than he intended to. On the way, he unwrapped the piece of chewing gum he was handed and shoved the packaging into his pocket, adding yet another wrapping into it that he would probably forget to throw out when he was going to wash his jeans. 

 

The gum wasn’t mint like he was used to. It was something fruity and tropical, something that he  _ hoped  _ would cover his coffee breath and the fact he had a sandwich with  _ extra onions _ for dinner. It tasted like mango or another fruit Jeno didn’t really have any idea what it actually tasted like.

 

Upon arrival, everything seemed normal in Mark’s dorm. The door was unlocked as usual and there wasn’t any screaming - thankfully because they were still in a dorm - so Jeno just entered. He wasn’t prepared for what was waiting for him inside.

 

Renjun, who  _ did  _ show up after all, was laying on a guy’s lap - Jeno recognized him as one of the kids in his  _ Fundamentals of Behavioural Neurobiology  _ class. He wasn’t sure about his name, but Jeno was pretty sure he wasn’t Korean. His eyes followed him as he entered the small dorm room, immediately greeting him warmly.

 

“Hey, I’m Yukhei.”

 

Jeno then introduced himself, his gaze shifting from the guy’s face to Renjun, who was still laying on his lap, completely unfazed by his arrival. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling and, upon inspection, Jeno found nothing there that would be worthy of Renjun’s attention.

 

“What’s up with him?” Jeno finally asked.

 

Yukhei looked down at the boy laying on him, “I think he’s high. He was like that when I arrived 20 minutes ago and he just laid down on me when I sat down.”

 

Jeno scoffed, “Renjun? High? Highly unlikely. The guy wouldn’t even know which side of a cigarette to light up and which side to put in his mouth. There’s no way he smoked  _ weed _ .”

 

“Yeah, the thing is… I don’t think he  _ smoked  _ anything,” Yukhei was looking at him with a knowing look and Jeno caught on immediately.

 

“Mark and Jaemin made  _ pot brownies  _ in the fucking dorm kitchen that is accessible to  _ anyone _ ? And gave it to Renjun, a complete  _ weed virgin _ ? Are they on fucking  _ crack  _ now?” Jeno was flabbergasted at the fact that they would do something so irresponsible and risked getting kicked out of the dorm and possibly even university altogether, “Is that where they are now?”

 

“In the kitchen? Nah, they’re in the bathroom. Probably making out or something.”

 

Jeno had to find out for himself because he really needed to tell both of them off for doing something so reckless and letting Renjun ‘suffer’ the consequences - there was barely any suffering going on, but still. And, as Yukhei had said, they were indeed in the bathroom, and they were  _ indeed _ making out.

 

Walking in on his best friends tongue fucking each other’s mouths was definitely not part of his plans for the night, but it still happened. Jaemin groaned when Mark separated from him, but they still stayed in the same position, with Jaemin sitting on the small counter - his ass was almost  _ in  _ the sink - and his legs around Mark’s middle.

 

“What do you want,  _ Jeno _ ?” Mark was looking in his direction, but Jaemin’s attention was still focused on the boy standing between his legs. Jeno  _ really  _ wanted to leave the room because it was way too small and way too  _ hot  _ for the three of them to be staying in there.

 

“Nothing, I will… Leave you to it,” he said as he walked back into the room he came from. Right after he had closed the door the sound, the distinct sound of kissing reached his ears and he grimaced at the thought that his friends were still in there sucking face.

 

There wasn’t much in Mark’s room: 1  _ single  _ bed, 1 work table with shelves above it and a small bookcase that was filled with lots of books from different authors that Jeno didn’t recognize because the titles weren’t in Korean. Still, there was no trace of Renjun and Yukhei, who seemed to have vanished. Looks like it was only him, his weed and his alcohol, now.

 

Unfortunately for him, Mark had nothing to mix his rum with so he was stuck drinking straight from the bottle, grimacing every time it hit the back of his throat.

 

And, oh, he had no idea how to actually make a joint and he didn’t even have any rolling paper. This party definitely  _ sucked _ .

 

That was until another boy - one that Jeno didn’t recognize - walked in the dorm. He looked around their age so Jeno just assumed it was one of Mark’s friend he had invited over. At least he wasn’t the only one fashionably late.

 

The dark room didn’t really allow him to take a good look at the newcomer but Jeno could make out a mop of brown - or maybe black? - wavy hair and a young looking face. From the distance, Jeno couldn’t tell if the boy had prominent cheekbones or if some baby fat decided to linger on his cheek as he transitioned into adulthood like the rest of the uni students.

 

There wasn’t a lot of space to sit on except the bed and the chair in front of Mark’s desk and that’s where the other decided to sit. It was silent for a while, just eyeing each other, before Jeno decided to introduce himself.

 

“I’m Jeno.”

 

The other boy hummed, “I know. Mark talks about you a lot. I’m Donghyuck, by the way.”

 

Jeno took a big gulp of his bottle before saying what was probably the most cliché line, “Only good things I hope.”

 

Donghyuck smirked at him, “That’s debatable… He did say you were cute, though, so I guess he’s not always talking shit.”

 

Jeno scoffed, he definitely wasn’t drunk enough to flirt with some faceless guy he didn’t even know. But he apparently was drunk enough to ask a complete stranger if he wanted to get high with him.

 

“Do you know how to do the weed thing?”

 

Jeno could tell Donghyuck was frowning at him, “The ‘weed thing’? Are you 12? Did you ever smoke?”

 

“Yes I have!” Jeno felt a bit scandalized that Donghyuck thought of him as a  _ weed virgin _ . He wasn’t like Renjun, “I’ve smoked before. I just never made my own.”

 

“At least you’re not like your friend that was hanging off Yukhei’s arm when I passed them in the hallway. The guy is high out of his mind right now.”

 

_ So that’s where they went _ , Jeno thought.

 

“Look, I have weed. I just don’t have any rolling paper,” Jeno said, hoping the other did have something to roll a joint.

 

“You’re lucky I have some,” Donghyuck’s hand disappeared in his pocket before reappearing with a pack of rolling paper, “Why do you have weed but nothing to make a blunt with?”

“Why do you have rolling paper, but no marijuana?”

 

Donghyuck stood up and walked over to the bed before plopping down in front of Jeno, “I do have some, I’m just not crazy enough to carry it around like you do.”

 

Jeno groaned but still watched as Donghyuck’s seemingly expert fingers rolled whatever he had brought into a thin cigarette before handing it to him to lit up. The small light of Jeno’s black lighter revealed a young looking face, honey gold skin and  _ baby fat _ . Cute.

 

Donghyuck was the first to take a hit, throwing his head back as he exhaled the smoke. God, Mark would probably kill him if he saw them because they didn’t open the window, but he was busy doing whatever he was doing with Jaemin. He wasn’t there to see Jeno take the blunt from Donghyuck’s finger to bring it to his lips, mimicking the other boy in the way he exhaled. 

 

Now, Jeno wasn’t small and frail like Renjun was so one hit definitely wasn’t enough to get him high and sharing one joint between two people was also not part of his plan. So they ended up rolling another one. This time, Jeno was the first to take a hit and before he could exhale, Donghyuck was looking at him expectedly.

 

“Come here.”

 

Jeno choked on his inhale like an amateur, but did he really hear that right?

 

“Come where?”

 

Donghyuck motioned him to scoot closer until their knees hit painfully. Their new proximity would usually make Jeno uncomfortable, but he’s kind of drunk and kind of high at this point so he leans to get even closer to the other boy. Even with the smell of the weed, Jeno can make out the faint sweet scent of Donghyuck’s perfume and it makes his head spin in a way he’s never felt before. He’s unfocused for a while, losing himself in the way Donghyuck just smells like vanilla and some kind of fruit, until he feels fingers on his lips, pushing them slightly apart.

 

Jeno might be intoxicated, but he’s not dumb and when he sees the other’s face get closer to his, he opens his mouth to welcome the smoke in. It’s definitely awkward at first, the angle making it so their teeth clash together and Jeno tenses up when the realization of what they’re doing finally settles in. Donghyuck senses it and carefully reaches to touch his jaw in an effort to get him to relax. They don’t even need to be that close. Donghyuck could just blow as Jeno inhales, but they don’t mind it either.

 

It’s weird at first because they’re not exactly kissing, but their mouths are still  _ touching _ . Jeno eventually pulls to exhale the smoke under Donghyuck’s hooded gaze and he feels a wave of heat go through his whole body. He’s looking back at a boy with dark eyeliner smudged at the edge and Jeno is close enough to see the blush on his cheeks, a contrast with the mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

When Donghyuck leans in again, Jeno is ready to welcome him at a more comfortable angle, but Donghyuck had other plans. Now they really are kissing and it’s a mess of tongues and teeth clashing. Jeno had kissed people before but never like this and he can’t tell if it’s because he’s high or already addicted to everything that is Donghyuck, but he can feel everything. He can feel the way their tongues are weakly fighting for dominance and the shuddering breaths Donghyuck is taking through his nose because he simply doesn’t want them to separate. He can feel his fingers tangling in his hair before they slowly go down to cup his cheeks, tracing along his jaw.

 

Donghyuck’s hands finally rest on his hips before Jeno is suddenly tugged closer. He fists at the other’s soft hoodie to keep balance, but it doesn’t take long before Donghyuck pushes him to sit on his lap comfortably. The initial momentum of their kiss finally subsides and they’re left breathless, just looking at each other.

 

It’s then that it clicks in Jeno’s brain. His memories might be hazy at the moment and in these circumstances, but he’s still able to recognize the faint sweet taste of Donghyuck’s mouth. It’s the same as the gum he was handed earlier and after a while, Jeno is able to make out the soft  _ pastel  _ pink hoodie the other has on, the same hoodie he was desperately gripping just minutes earlier.

 

Jeno’s face must have shifted or something in his eyes changed because Donghyuck speaks up, “Don’t worry, you didn’t taste bad. You taste like me.”

 

God, Jeno could have just leaned back in for another kiss if it wasn’t for Mark’s voice, “I’m gonna have to burn my bed.”

 

Donghyuck turns to see Mark and Jaemin coming out of the bathroom, disheveled and blushing like crazy, “More like burn your whole dorm,” before smiling and meeting Jeno halfway for another kiss, despite their friends’ sounds of indignation. 


End file.
